To be young again
by star sound
Summary: Mike never thought he would come back to this place. And he never thought he would be a kid again. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! As you can see this is going to be my very first five nights at Freddy's fanfic. And for those who want to know where the next chapter of ash the Pichu is I'm delaying it until I finish watching the anime anyways on with the story. P.s this story takes place 2 months after night 5 in the first game.

Disclaimer: five nights at Freddy's belongs to Scott Cawthon and so do the characters I only own this fic.

It had been two months sense Mike had been here. A new owner had bought the pizzeria and wanted to keep it the same. The building had been cleaned out, bleached, and the animatronics were given a bath and fixed. Foxy's jaw had been reattached and his suit was fixed also. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica had been given new songs everything was going well. So why did Mike have to come back to this nightmare?

Even though the animatronics were fixed they still killed night watchmen after hours. Because Mr. Schmidt had survived the five nights he was capable of taking on the job. It was simple he was going to watch them during the night like last time only he would be paid $120 an hour and have his health care paid for him. He doesn't know why he took the job. Sure he needed the money but to take the same job that almost killed him again was insane. Then again was he even sane to begin with?

"Why did I ever say yes to this job I know I said I never wanted to come back to this place ever again so why did I come back? Have I really gone insane?" Mike thought as he watched the camera in pirate cove to see Foxy wasn't there. "Shit!" Mike cursed as he slammed his hand on the left door button closing it before Foxy could get in. Mike let out a sigh of relief and picked up the monitor and checked the stage to find everyone there. "This job isn't worth risking my life but here I am in this office yet again. Mike had said to himself. Mike had looked at himself in the monitor. He had dirt brown hair, blue eyes, and looked to be about 19 years old and had no facial hair. Some could say he was perfect for any girl but Mike wasn't into dating. "Too complicated" was his only answer when anyone asked why. "Maybe they wouldn't try to kill me if where a kid" Mike said jokingly to himself. Mike stared at the cupcake on his desk. The man who hired him had given it to him as a gift for taking the job and had told him to eat it at 2:15. It was only 2 :00 but Mike decided to eat it anyway. He was hungry and it was the only thing he had to eat. "Well here goes nothing" Mike said as he took a bite out of the cupcake. "Huh something doesn't feel right." Mike didn't have enough time to think about it because he had fall out of the chair.

"Hay Freddy that exoskeleton just dropped i think he's running out of power! Let's hurry and put him in a suit before he wakes up." Bonnie and said excitedly running back to the stage. "Really? That's great news! Let's go maybe there's a suit in the back. Chica check if there is a suit in the back room while Bonnie and I go grab the endo. Freddy said as him and Bonnie got off stage and walked towards the office. Little did they know they were in for a surprise.

Mike didn't know what was going on. He felt miserable, he was sweating bullets, and he was getting smaller? He paid no attention to that at the moment because he heard the power go out. "Crap I'm a dead man. I can't even move to try to make a run for it." Mike said not even noticing his voice sounded younger. All he noticed was that Freddy was playing his song of death then everything went black.

Now Freddy and Bonnie might be animatronics but they would have to be dumb not to notice a small child wrapped up in large clothing on the floor . "How did a child get here? Doesn't he know it's after dark and that he shouldn't be in here?" Freddy questioned himself. "He looks like he's unconscious we should get him to the dining room. Chica might know what to do." Bonnie said picking up the kid carried him to the dining hall being sure not to drop him.

Mike felt afraid. He was in the basement with 5 of his friends and all six of them were tied up. Mike found himself crying. a guy dressed like Freddy told him and his friends he had a surprise for them. Mike's parents said it was ok and he and his friends fallowed the man. Now they were tied up in a in the basement room and were about to die. "I want to go home!" a girl with green eyes and black hair said screaming her voice horse. "Sara calm down. If he hears you he'll come back!" a blond haired boy said. "Yah James is right that man might come back and god knows what he'll do if he tries to "shut us up"." A boy with red hair said. "Mike if you don't stop crying he'll kill you first." The boy known as James said trying to calm down his hysteric friend. "I can't blame him we're going to die and there's no way for us to escape." A girl with hair that can only be considered a dark blue said. "Isn't that right Max?" she said looking at the red head. "Why don't you shut up Emilia! You're scaring Jake!" he said pointing his head towards a boy who looked to be a younger version of him. "Max it's alright. Just please calm down." Jake said trying to calm down his older brother.

"Calm down… CALM DOWN! IT'S BECAUSE OF MIKE WE ARE IN THIS MESS!" Max said obviously pissed off at Mike for something he didn't do. "Don't you blame him! Last time I checked you where the one who told him to ask his parents if it was OK!" Emilia said wanting to punch Max square in the jaw. Not many people know this but Mike is like a little brother to her and he sees her as his big sis. So you could imagine how angry Emilia is at Max right now despite the situation there in. "Hey you kids better shut it or I'll shut you up myself!" the voice of what sounded like a man came from the door as he shut it so no one could see or hear what was about to happen. Everyone went quiet out of fear for their lives.

"Now who should I start with first?" the man said in a sadistic voice that held evil intent in it. 'how about you!?" he said picking up Mike and taking out a knife ready to slit his throat only to be stop by Emilia's yelling. Don't you dare hurt him!" Emilia yelled at the man in raged at him. "Fine… Then I'll just kill you first." The man said dropping Mike and walking casually over to where Emilia was tied up and the picked her up just as he did to Mike. "Now where were we. Oh know I remember." He said pressing the knife to Emilia's throat. "No please don't do it!" Mike said only to have his words die off in the wind as blood sprayed from Emilia's throat and her going limp. "Emilia!" all 5 of them said as her body slumped to the ground. It was clear to them that she had died.

Mike didn't know what happened after that. He had spaced out after seeing his sister figure die in front of him and in cold blood none the less. It was only when he heard the sound of Max's yelling that brought him out of his stupor. "Mike run!" He heard Max tell him to do. He then realized the he had been untied and him and Max where the only ones alive." hurry I can't hold him back for long! Go get help!" Mike didn't hesitate to run upstairs for the door to get away from the man. But before he could step out the man had grabbed him. "Where do you think you're going? The fun has just begun!" The men said kicking the lifeless body of Max aside as he dragged Mike back down the stairs. "this can't be

[WARNING GORE]

Happening right? This is all a bad dream right?" was all mike could say as he looked at his friends or what use to be his friends bodies. James's forehead was sliced open and there was a stab wounded next to his heart, Sara had her eyes gouged out and her jaw cut in half, Emilia had a slit throat but her fingers were cut off and so was her scalp, Jake had his skull caved in and a broken nose, his arms were bent at odd angles and you could see his bones, Max had the least amount of damage he looked like he was just beaten to death.

[END GORE SCENE]

"This is not a bad dream. This was hell. And I was next to die." Mike had closed his eyes and awaited his faith until. "Hold it right there criminal scum!" the voice of a officer said coming from the door pointing a gun at the man. The man had dropped his knife and held Mike closer to him using him as a meat shield. " Go ahead shoot I dear you or are you afraid to shoot the kid." The man said hoping that his plan worked. But karma decided that he needed to be punished for what he had done. "Gaaah!" the man said as he dropped Mike and grabbed onto his jewels where Mike had kicked him in an attempt to break free. Mike then ran over to the officer and hid behind him to avoid the man's grasp. "John Fredwards for the murder of five children I hear by place you under arrest!" the officer said as he handcuffed the man and drove him off to the police. "Mike! Are you ok my baby!" the voice of Mike's mother came running over to him and picked him you into a protective hug. "Mom m..My friends." His mom cut him off with an "I know." "Let's go tell their parents the bad news." She said with a bit of sadness in her tone.

11 years have passed sense that tragic day had passed. The police still could not find the bodies (A/N: I might not have added this in but Mike had blacked out before the police came in and the man hid the bodies. Just wanted to let you know.) Mike was sent to therapy after the event and was doing better. He would visit the pizzeria every once in a while hoping one day their bodies would be found.

"Is t poor Lad alright? He's been trashing around in his sleep for 28 minutes now." Foxy said looking down at the kid. At that moment the kid lifted his head up. Only for him to revile his blue eyes. "Where am ?" Mike had said only to say "oh crap."


	2. Chapter 2

wow I have procrastinated the hell out of this site. oh well back to work  
>disclaimer I do not own five nights at Freddy's<p>

"(Oh shit i'm so dead, they're going to stuff me into a suit and kill me!)." Mike thought in a panic looking at the four animatronics in front of him. "Freddy ya don't think the lad be scared, of us, Do ye?" Foxy asked after seeing Mikes fearful expression. (A/N: I know i would be. I would had screeched like a girl DX) "don't worry Foxy. He might just be lost and wants his parents." Freddy answered looking at Mike's trembling form. "P..please don't hurt me." Mike tried to beg mentally cursing himself for stuttering.  
>"Hurt you? Why would we do that?" Chica asked confused by Mike's words. "maybe his parents abused him and he thinks we'll do the same?" Bonnie suggested. Bonnie had seen what parents are capable of, and knew that kids would usually be afraid of any adults which the animatronic could understand. Mike looked at the animatronics puzzled "(Why aren't they trying to kill me.. or stuff me in a suit? not that i'm complaining or anything!)" Mike thought to himself now a little less afraid.<br>all five of them had their musings interrupted when the sound of the clock hitting 6 a.m. chimed. "we'll discuss this later we have work to do. Chica take the kid to the back of the stage. The manager would be pretty mad if he found out a kid was in here at night." Freddy said in a commanding fashion. every one got into place and Chica grabbed Mike's hand and lead him to the back stage.

In the backstage was a dressing area. Apparently people would dress up in costumes of the four animatronic when they were not needed at the moment. That's what Mike's boss told him. Mike stared at the suit and then mentally slapped himself for not thinking of using one of them, It could had made the nights a whole lot easier for him! "Stay back here and we'll wait until no one is looking, Then you could pass off as a kid who came here with his parents."Chica said to mike hoping the kid would understand.  
>"(Like hell this would work, I've seen employees come back here loads of times, They'll see me for sure!)" Mike thought mentally to himself while giving her a "what do you take them for" look. Chica saw this and gave him a face that said "what"? "Their not going to fall for this, They could just come back here in see me." Mike said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"Well we have no choice but to leave yo back here. Besides there are no birthdays schedule today." Mike informed Chica. Mike is a night guard but he also has to work the day shift sense no one wants to take the job. "Freddy said he wanted you to hide back here because they don't any other choice." Chica said knowing they might find him.

Flashback to last night

Freddy and Bonnie had just found a child in the night guard's (Or as they see him. The endoskeleton's) office. "What's a child doing in here, Doesn't he know it's after hours?" Bonnie asked Freddy hoping he would have the answer. "I don't know, maybe his parents left him here." Freddy said as Bonnie picked up the kid. began carrying him to the dining hall. "lets go tell Foxy and Chica." Bonnie said walking out of the office. moments later each animatronic had their own question on the situation. "Do ya think he be hurt?" Foxy asked to Bonnie. "No, He didn't look as if he had been attacked before." Bonnie answered Foxy's question looking at the kid. "Is it just me or does he look like a smaller version of the endo we've been chasing?" Chica asked, looking at thee kid's face, and blushed at how cute she thought he was. "He looks so Innocent and sweet~!" She thought to herself smiling at him. "You may have a point there Chica, but there is no doubt that this is a kid." Freddy said coming to a finale conclusion. Freddy had been wondering why someone would leave their child in a place like this. No one in there right mind would leave a child in a restaurant all by themselves, It's just not safe especially at night. "well it's obvious that this kid has been abandoned, So I guess we have to take care of him." Freddy said in a way that said no arguments. "But where is he going to stay? and won't the boss find him." Bonnie said a bit worried that the manager might find the kid. sure the animatronics have their own home(yes the manager gave them a house. they just tend to use it on days where the pizzeria is closed because ducks.) but the employees are always sent to clean them out. "he can use the spare room." Freddy said convinced his plan will work.  
>end flashback<p>

SO now we are back with Mike and Chica in the back stage room. "So you guys are planning to keep me?" Mike said making sure he heard her right. "Yup, that's the plan!" Chica said nonchalantly. "Well I'm boned." Mike thought to himself.

A/N: I had to end it here, don't want to rush this story. besides i want to talk about the house in the next chapter. ohI forgot to explain the house thing, the animatronics are like humans even though they are still robotic animals the do stuff like eat, sleep, and what ever hobbies they have. for example Bonnie practice the guitar, Chica cooks,


	3. Chapter 3

Well well well. It looks like Mike is in trouble. Why don't we see what is going to happen.

Mike wa lost fore words. Not only did they plan to keep him, But They weren't gonna waste their time to see if he had parents.

"but what about my parents". He asked hoping she was just joking. "Well then I guess you have to stay with us until your parents come for you". Chica said with a smile on her face. "And if they never show up don't worry, We'll raise you like our own! She said even more cheerful. "well i'm doomed". Mike thought to himself.

Now you maynot know it but Mike's parents moved away leaving him behind. Why you might ask? It's simple Mike simply didn't want to go with them, As he found it "pointless" to go. Now Mike was in a pickle, if he told Chica that his parents moved away he would be stuck with the four animatronics. But what other choice does he have? Relive his childhood as a orphen with the mind of an adult? Or live with the semi-robots (like I said before the arn't really robots but they were created. they'rejust as if they are humans behaveor wise)that tried to kill him?he decided that it would be best to live with them, "better then being haveing a chance of a creep adopting me" Mike thought to himeself."My parents passed away and I have no reltives to take me in." Mike lied. Last thing he needs is his parents getting a bad reputation because people thinkthey abandoned their child "Aww that's too bad... But you can always live wuth us"! Chica exclaimed, pulling Mike into an embrace.

~~6 hours later~~ . The pizzaria was closed for the day and Bonnie went to get Mike from the backstage. "Mike, It's time to go"! Bonnie yelled seeing Mike walk over to him.  
>"Well? ...Are they ready"? Mike asked, with an impatient tone. "Give them a minute, sometimes Freddy has to use the bathroom befor we leave, Chica likes to take some ingreadients home with her and foxy can't leave without his favorite eyepatch (it has a skull on it with his name under it) it might take them a while". Bonnie explained.<br>After a few minutes everyone was ready to leave. "Ya be sure ta lad should be staying with us"? Foxy asked to be sure he heard Chica right. "Yeah, I'm sure of it! Trust me Foxy, he's going to be just fine"! Chica said. and before Mike could react Bonnie picked him up and carried him over his shoulder.

Now Mike was ok with a few things. People that are weird, Kids playing M-rated games, and adults who act like kids. But he was not ok with being manhandled like a child!  
>OK he might be in the body of one, But he was an adult mentally god dammit! "Bonnie, can you please put me down." make demanded for the fith time. He wouldn't have made such a fuss about it if it wern't for the fact people were stareing at him. It's not everyday you see the fazbear crew carrying a kid with them. "sorry Mike but we can't risk you wondering off". Bonnie replyed for the fith time. After a bit of walking they made it to the house. It was a fair sized home big enough for 5 people,<br>the kitchen was perfectly clean and tide, The bathroom was big the shower was pushed back abit so you wouldn't be too close to the toilet or sink, and the bedrooms were all fairly sized and you could tell whos room belonged to who. Freddy led Mike to a room filled with kid stuff, a bed, and a closet. "this will be your room Michael".  
>Freddy said with a smile. Mike looked around the room in awe. "this is really nice. Mike admitted. Even though he didn't care for the toys he like the room nonetheless.<br>Heck, it was even his favorite color, Blue! "Oh and it's almost time for bed so you should head for the bathroom. Chica is waiting for you". Freddy said and at that Mike pailed.

Why does god find it funny to embaress Mike? What has he ever done wrong to desirve this? Mike sat in the tub as Chica rubbed shampoo into his hair. "Relax Mike it's not that bad, I use to do this for Foxy when he was little"! Chica said which calmed him down abit. "But do you really have to bathed me? I think I'm old enought to do it on my own". Mike replyed turnong to face Chica. "Your not to old for me to give you a bath silly~". Chica said patting Mike on the head.

After His bath Chica put him into his pajamas. it was a one peace Pajama with a little freddy heads on it and had a little hoodie (am i the only one who want's to see kid Mke dressed like that? come on you have to admit it would be cute.) "Now don't you look just like a doll~"! Chica exclaimed gushing at Mike. "OK Mike it's time for bed so go to sleep and I'll make you brekfest in the morning ok"! Chica said as she shut the door. As Mike lied in his bed, He began to think "How did i become a kid in the first place"? He thought as he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

"You'll soon find out, . A yellow figure said before fading away. 


	4. Chapter 4

What? Did you really think I was dead? WELL I BACK BABY! and here's part 4!

ENJOY!

Mike didn't know what was worse. The fact he fell asleep with a toy version of "the hell monsters" or the fact he was in there home.

"ugh... What time is it?" He said groggily, Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Morning sleepy head!" said a feminine voice out of nowhere.

"Gha!" Mike said as he fell out of his bed, Now fully awake. "Chica, Don't scare me like that!" Mike said a bit peeved. "Oh relax Mikey~ , Freddy just told me to come get you!" Said the now known figure, As she picks Mike up from the floor. "Why?" Asked Mike dusting himself off.

"Because, where having pizza for breakfast!" Chica said more then a bit excited.

Both Chica and Mike walked down stairs and was met with Bonnie running for his life. "Bonnie, why are you running?" Chica asked the terrified rabbit.

"No time to explain, hide me!" He replied while frantically looking around the room. "YA THIEVEN RABBIT, I'LL SKIN YA ALIVE!" Came a voice with a pirate accent. "Yipe!" Bonnie said as he bolted out of the room. "GET BACK HERE!" said a blur of red chasing after Bonnie. "Wow. Who knew Bonbon could make him that mad." Chica said looking at the two run off. "**Note to self. Never make Foxey mad." **Mike thought to himself as Chica walked him into the kitchen. Inside was Freddy sitting at the table reading a newspaper while drinking coffie ( The animatronic version of coffee that is). "Morning Michael." Said Freddy, lazily flipping a page. "Morning." Mike said back, taking a seat,Chica taking a seat next to him.

**_CRASH! _**Out of nowhere, A yellow figure had fallen through the ceiling. "FredBear. How many time have i said not to teleport in the house!" Chica said more then annoyed at the yellow version of Freddy. "About half a million times i believe." He replied in a non caring tone. "Anyways. Is there a reason you called me here brother?" Fredbear asked Freddy, Ignoring Chica who was fuming at him. "Hello Brother. Would you care for some coffee? And yes, there is." Freddy said as he handed the kettle over to Fredbear. Fredbear took the kettle and poured some of the coffee into a cup. "So. About you calling me over?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee. "We'll talk about it after breakfast, Right now I need you to tell me something." Freddy said putting his newspaper down. "And what might that be?" Fredbear asked. "Marionette has asked us to pay him a visit." Freddy said. "So?" Fredbear replied questioningly. "Brother... Did you say or do something to piss him off?"At that question Fredbear spat out his coffee, choking a little. "What!" He said angrily. "Calm down, It's just that when he called me He didn't sound too happy." Freddy said calmly.

"Oh" Fredbear said calming down."So... Uh what exactly did he call for?" He asked taking another sip of his coffee.

-**FLASH BACK-**

Freddy was on the phone talking to Marionette. Who sounded more then a bit pissed off. "What the hell do you mean you don't know!?" Marionette said almost loud enough to wake a certain security guard who was sleeping. "shh." Freddy said trying to calm down Marionette. "listen Mario. I don't know what happened to your spell book. Have you tried asking Fredbear?" He asked after Marionette calmed himself down. "Yes and he said he didn't know either." Marionette said getting a little irritated. For those of you who don't know Marionette likes to study magic and the supernatural (being one himself). So when he found his most limited addition book (Spells for the advanced) missing he was pretty mad.

"Freddy." He said in a eerie calm tone. "I want you and your lazy brother to come over to my mansion at 7:30 a.m." He said hanging up the phone.

**-End flashback-**

"Oh. Is that all?" Fredbear said a bit relieved. "So do you know where it is?" Freddy asked raising an eyebrow. "Last time i checked Springbonnie had it after our last get together." Fredbear said finishing his coffee. After the exchange. The two left out to go to the puppets mansion. "What was that all about?" Mike asked finishing his pizza. "oh don't worry about that. They always get into trouble with Mario."Chica said wiping of some sauce off of Mike's face. "Now lets head over to store, we're getting you some clothing!"Chica said excitedly.

**-Time skip brought to you by Fredbear-**

At Wall-Mart Chica was picking out cloths for Mike, While mike was forced to sit in the cart. "**OK! Just because i'm small for my age, And can't be trusted alone, Doesn't mean i should be put in a seat made for babies!** Mike thought to himself. That's right. Chica Had put him in the baby seat (At least that's what i call it) after Mike had done some very bad things. What did he do you ask? When they first entered. Mike had gotten into an argument with another kid, And kicked him in the leg, Then he tried to run off to the game aisle only for Chica to find him trying to get a copy of Splatoon, And last but not least. When she told him to "behave or he would get no pizza for dinner." He spat at her. Let's just say He was like any other kid at a store. "Get over it Mike, I gave you three chances and you blew each of them. Next time you should behave." Chica said as mike crossed his arms and pouted. "not my fault." was all he could say in return. Mike didn't know why but he felt like crying. Crying! of all the thing he wouldn't be caught dead doing, He was about to do! "**Damn childish mind, You will not embarrass** **ME**!"Mike thought to himself while trying not to bawl his eyes out. Chica saw this and decided he had been punished enough. "OK Mike if you behave, I'll get you a game." she said not wanting to make a scene. If Mike could he would have jumped out and hugged her. "Thank you Chica!" He said happily at the animatronic bird. Chica smiled back at him. "Now lets go try out some more cloths OK!" she said taking Mike over to the pants aisle.

**-With foxy and Bonnie-**

Bonnie was in the bathroom with the door locked. "Ya better let me in, before i kick this here door down!" Foxy said still angry at Bonnie. What was he angry about? A few hours ago Bonnie had sneaked into Foxy's room and stolen his "precious" book(totally not porn.) But while sneaking out. As if someone wanted to mess with him. Foxy's alarm went off.

When Foxy had woken up. The first thing he saw was Bonnie and. "ME BOOK!" after that he had chased Bonnie to the bathroom. "You must be insane if you think I'm gonna open the door just so you could kill me!" Bonnie said with his back pressed against the door. "I'm given ya to the count of three!" Foxy said, Giving causing Bonnie to panic. "**Shit what if he means it! Freddy said he'll have have both our heads if we broke the door again!**" Bonnie thought to himself. "one!" Foxy began to count. "**He's really gonna do it**" "two!" Foxy lifted his foot and reeled it back. At this moment Bonnie opened the door and peeped out. "OK OK you win! Bonnie said in defeat. "Good! Now give me my book!" Foxy said extending his hand. Bonnie handed over the book and Foxy snatched it from him. "Finally, I got me book back!" Foxy said hugging his copy of lovers guide to life to his chest. "I don't even know why you like that book. It's nothing but smut." Bonnie said folding his arms across his chest. "Weren't you the one trying to steal my book?" Foxy asked. now calmed down (he talks like a pirate when at work, or when he's angry.) Bonnie couldn't help but blush ans d stutter out a "Y-yes." "now as your punishment. You have to be my servant for the rest of the day." Foxy said poking Bonnie's chest with his other hand.(What? you expect him to sleep with a hook?) "what!? That's not fair, I gave you your book back!" Bonnie said a little upset.

**-A few hours later-**

Mike and Chica had came home to find Bonnie in a maids outfit cleaning the living room. "Do I even want to know?" Chica said pinching the edge of her beak. "Oh Bonnie just owes me for stealing my book." Foxy said laying on the couch while playing Mortal Kombat X. "What ever. If you need me I'll be helping Mike put his cloths away." She said as Her and Mike Walked up stairs.

A few hours later Freddy came home and plopped himself onto the couch. "Hay Freddy. How was it at Marionette's mansion?" Foxy asked still playing his game (not even I could play a game for that long.) "Terrible! After Springbonnie returned the book, He lectures us on why we shouldn't take things without asking! Then he Makes us promise to never take from him unless we tell him if we're borrowing something! I mean, I didn't even steal the damn thing so why did i have to get lectured!" Freddy said ending his rant. "Relax Freddy, You know how Mario feels about his stuff." Foxy said pausing his game "You're right. Can't blame him when it comes to his belongings." Freddy said calming down. "That's the spirit. now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go get a sandwich." Foxy said going to the kitchen.

Five hours later Freddy was on the Phone with Fredbear. "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Fredbear asked over the phone while he was messing with some potions noticing one missing. "I need to know if you have any idea what happened to the plushies?" Freddy said hoping his brother knew the answer. "Aren't they suppose to be locked away in the box of yours?" Fredbear asked getting an idea of where this conversation was going. "Yes. But they're not there." Freddy said to his brother. "Oh no." was all Fredbear could say when he found out which potion was gone.

see. this This is what I Can do after drinking soda! Hope you all like this chapter Cause I AM BACK! and full of ideas might I add also i finally got something that will let me spell check my stories. so now I can write with no issues of spelling. See ya later!


End file.
